La vida suele ser cíclica
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: La guerra a terminado. Voldemort a muerto. Sirius Black tiene una crisis existencial. Un hombre de acción, que lleva toda la vida luchando y sobreviviendo ¿Que hará ahora en tiempos de paz? Nadie le necesita. La familia le hará ver qué se equivoca. AU Post RM. RL/NT, HP/GW, Sirius, Andrómeda y Teddy. COMPLETA


**Nota del autor: Siempre pensé que Sirius no sabría muy bien que hacer con su vida, una vez terminada la guerra. Siempre luchando, batallando, cuidando de Harry. Es mi primer fic, no seáis demasiado malos conmigo...**

 **REVISADO: Me había dado cuenta de que existían inconsistencias con mis demás fics que se supone que son continuación de este. Ademas era el primero que escribía y no me gustaba del todo la forma en que estaba redactado. Pero la idea es la misma.**

 **Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

 **Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

Salió de su habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Paredes oscuras. Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, pasando la mano por la barandilla como el que acariciaba el lomo de algún animal y quisiera sentir su esencia. Llegó al descansillo de la primera planta y miró con desagrado el paragüero con forma de pata de troll.

Grimmauld Place. Sirius odiaba esa casa, siempre lo hizo. La consideraba una prisión, cosa que fue en varias etapas de su vida.

Una que había estado llena de tensión, incertidumbre. Solo sus años escolares eran recordados con paz y felicidad. Después vino una guerra, lucha, supervivencia, encarcelado en Azkaban durante doce años. Escapando y huyendo. De nuevo la guerra y otra vez lo mismo. Esa había sido su existencia hasta ahora. Se encontraba en una situación desconocida para él.

Ya no había ninguna amenaza, estaban en paz. Harry estaba a salvo, el mundo mágico estaba a salvo. Su nombre había sido limpiado y era un hombre totalmente libre. Estuvo arrestado un mes en Grimmauld Place, sin poder ver a nadie, hasta que se pudo demostrar su inocencia. Pero todo había acabado por fin.

Sirius Black, a las nueve de la mañana, estaba sentado en la cocina de la casa de su niñez sin saber qué hacer.

¿Oficio? No tenía. Nunca pensó en ninguno, no le dio tiempo. Se pasó las manos por el cabello. Recordó a cuatro (si cuatro) chicos irresponsables que una vez pensaron que se comerían el mundo y que se dieron de bruces con la cruel realidad que tenían a su alrededor. Pobres.

Al menos Remus, al final había encontrado la felicidad que siempre le había sido negada, por algo de lo que nunca fue responsable. Pensó en su amigo y lo complicado que tuvo que ser, no tener un rumbo claro en la vida, un motivo para poder levantarse todos los días, sabiendo que nadie daba nada por él.

Dio un golpe sobre la mesa. Iba a estrenar su ansiada libertad yendo a visitar a su querido amigo. Sí. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se cambió de ropa. Se peinó un poco, aunque realmente no le hacía falta. El atractivo y carisma de los Black no le había abandonado del todo. Decidió aparecerse. Conocía la dirección, pero el ministerio aún no le había restablecido la red flu.

Sabía qué hacía muy poco que se mudaron desde la casa de Andrómeda, donde habían vivido hasta ahora, porque Remus le envió lechuzas puntualmente mientras estaba recluido (el ministerio leía toda la correspondencia que llegaba a su nombre antes que él) contándole todo.

La casita pertenecía claramente a magos. Edificación más alta que ancha, de ladrillos grises y tejados marrones algo torcidos. Las ventanas eran biseladas, blancas, como la fachada inferior de grandes adoquines, donde destacaban la ventana rinconera y la puerta, la cual estaba franqueada por vigas de madera sobre las que descansaba un pequeño techadillo.

La ventana triangular del ático sobresalía del tejado y la serpenteante chimenea predominaba en un lateral. Había algo que le recordaba a La Madriguera. Seguro que la mano de Arthur Weasley estaba allí. En general era bastante coqueta.

Llegó a la puerta de madera y llamó con la aldaba metálica que había debajo de una pequeña ventanita rectangular. Se colocó bien el cuello del jersey mientras esperaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Iba a visitar a su viejo amigo y su familia. Familia que también era la suya, no solo a nivel metafórico.

Escucho unos pasos. Suaves y calmados. Era obvio que no era Dora. Ella era mucho más escandalosa y seguramente habría tropezado con algo por el camino. La puerta se abrió. Remus apareció en pijama y con el pelo desordenado.

\- ¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces…? –Remus se sobresaltó y tiró de él hacia dentro. Miró a un lado y otro de la calle por si alguien lo había visto. Entonces recordó que ya era un hombre libre. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno todavía estaba algo dormido.

\- Hola ¿Eh? – Sirius observó a su amigo con la ceja levantada mientras se colocaba bien el cuello del jersey. Miró a su alrededor.

El interior olía a té recién preparado, bacón y a huevos revueltos. Observó la estancia dándose cuenta de lo diferente que se veía de Grimmauld Place. Esto era un hogar. Remus se lanzó sobre Sirius y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Un maldito mes encerrado en esa casa! – Sirius correspondió el abrazo.

\- ¡Libre por fin! No le des más vueltas ¿Has desayunado? – le preguntó Remus con alegría. Sirius negó con la cabeza – ¡Vamos, siéntate!

Sirius se quitó la capa de viaje, la dejó en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó. Dos platos llegaron levitando y uno se posó delante de él. Remus apareció con dos tazas humeantes en las manos.

\- Bonita casa – Se notaba que todavía no habían terminado la mudanza y los arreglos.

\- Oh ¡Gracias! No es ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, suficiente para nosotros y estaba a un módico precio. Kingsley le ha pagado a Dora los sueldos atrasados de todo este año y con intereses. Yo quise ayudar algo, pero ella no me dejo…

Remus agachó levemente la cabeza y se sentó. Sirius aceptó la taza que le ofreció – Gracias –Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo y no pensaba abordar el tema – Creo que está muy bien, incluso si tenéis más hijos. Por cierto ¿Y Dora? ¿No se ha levantado aún? – se llevó un trozo de bacón a la boca.

\- Fue a casa de Andrómeda a pedirle algo.

\- Tengo que ir a hacerle una visita a ella sin falta. Y a Harry… – Sirius colocó una mano sobre su frente.

\- Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido Sirius, pero ¿No es un poco temprano? ¿Ha pasado algo? – inquirió Remus.

\- Si te digo la verdad – apuñalaba a los pobres huevos revueltos sin miramiento. Remus lo miró pensativamente – Estaba acordándome de los viejos tiempos y decidí venir. Lo siento si te he molestado o algo…

Sirius tenía un semblante apático, incluso de indiferencia. Algo no andaba bien.

\- Para nada. Puedes venir cuando quieras, esta es tu casa – Remus dejo su taza sobre la mesa – ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que sea lo que sea te ayudaré – Sirius levantó la vista. Remus le miraba comprensivamente con una suave sonrisa.

\- Me he levantado esta mañana, me he sentado en la cocina y me he dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer. La Orden se ha disuelto y cada uno ha vuelto a retomar su vida, sus trabajos, lo normal, pero ¿Y yo? ¡Mi vida era luchar y mi trabajo proteger a Harry! – apartó el plato del desayuno – Estoy totalmente vacío y no me queda nada – dejó los cubiertos y se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Que no te queda nada? ¿Entonces Harry no es nada para ti? – Remus odiaba cuando empezaba con la actitud autodestructiva.

\- ¡Es mí ahijado! La persona más importante de mi vida. Pero ya no me necesita ¿Lo entiendes? No es un niño pequeño, huérfano, al que proteger. Está a salvo y tiene una gran familia alrededor…

Remus respiró hondo. Sirius había centrado su existencia en proteger y ayudar a Harry a vencer la batalla que se vio obligado a luchar desde tan pequeño. Pero, eso había acabado y con ello, un pilar fundamental de su día a día. Un estruendo provino de la chimenea del salón. Un ruido metálico y un improperio se escuchó hasta la cocina.

\- ¡Maldito trasto del demonio, siempre tropiezo con él! ¡Vaya que bien huele! Espero Remus que… – Dora había entrado a la cocina. Llevaba un pijama corto de color rosa con encajes. Se detuvo sorprendida de ver a Sirius. Abrió mucho los brazos – ¡Sirius! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Hola a ti también Nymphadora – Sirius se había girado y la saludó con la mano con una escueta sonrisa.

\- Vuelve a llamarme así y desearas estar en Grimmauld Place de nuevo – los observó con desconfianza al verle las caras – Qué pasa.

\- Sirius está teniendo una crisis existencial a las nueve de la mañana. Piensa que su vida ya no tiene sentido y que no le queda nada –Remus saboreó su té – ¡Delicioso!

\- ¡Mierda Remus! – Sirius se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro – ¡Solo se luchar! Luchar contra mi familia desde niño, luchar en una guerra para vencer a Voldemort nada más salir del colegio, luchar contra mí mismo y los dementores para no volverme loco en Azkaban, luchar para evitar que me atrapasen, luchar de nuevo en la guerra, esta vez con mi ahijado siendo el blanco del mayor mago tenebroso de la historia ¡Luchar, luchar y luchar! Luchamos y vencimos ¿Y ahora qué? – se volvió a sentar donde estaba – Todo terminó, Harry está a salvo, Voldemort muerto, yo soy libre y no tengo ningún propósito en la vida.

\- ¿Y porque no haces el propósito de _vivir_ de una vez Sirius? Te lo has ganado con creces ¿No crees? – Dora se había sentado a su lado – ¿Y qué es eso de que no te queda nada? Nos tienes a nosotros, a todos. A Remus y a mí, a mamá, Harry, los Weasley, los compañeros de la Orden… ¡Disfruta de lo que te ofrece la vida, de tu familia y tus amigos! Eso incluye el dinero que te dejó el tío Alphard.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y quiso decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Miró a la hija de su prima favorita. Recordaba las cenas en casa de Andrómeda, hace muchos años. Una niña con el cabello de colores, normalmente rosa, acababa subida a su espalda, jugaban a que era un hipogrifo desbocado y terminaban destrozando el jardín de Andrómeda, para enfado de ella. Ahora Dora tenía su propio pequeño de cabello multicolor y le daba a él lecciones de vida.

\- Voy a ver a Teddy – Remus se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sirius lo siguió con la mirada. Sentía la de la bruja sobre él.

\- Has cumplido un ciclo. Y ahora se te presenta algo nuevo – Dora le había pasado el brazo por encima.

\- Es lo único que he hecho durante toda mi vida, no sé si voy a ser capaz – se volvió a girar cuando escucho pasos detrás de él. Remus llevaba a Teddy en brazos.

\- Lo harás…

Dora se levantó y se colocó junto a Remus. Le dio un beso al bebé y lo arropo mejor con su mantita. Sirius no les quitó la vista de encima. Ambos tenían expresión de adoración. Por su hijo, entre ellos. Un mechón turquesa y unas manitas sobresalían de la manta.

\- Toma Sirius, cógelo – dijo Remus.

Sirius se puso de pie como si un montón de púas de nundu estuvieran en su silla. Solo había visto al niño en una foto que le enseñó Remus antes de comenzar la Batalla en Hogwarts. Se frotó las manos por el pantalón y estiró los brazos. Remus le puso al bebé en ellos. Era tan pequeño. El último bebé que había tenido en brazos fue Harry.

\- Hola pequeño –el niño abrió sus ojitos. Eran de un intenso verde con tonos avellana, como los de Remus. En un segundo su pelo paso de turquesa a negro –Vaya, cachorro ¿Ya empiezas a imitarme?

\- No le llames así – gruñó Remus.

\- Vamos, es de forma cariñosa y lo sabes – dijo Sirius.

\- En realidad, ese es su color natural de pelo. Negro. Como casi todos los Black – sonrió Dora.

Sirius la miró. Como casi todos los Black… Teddy alzaba las manitas delante de su cara. Sintió un calor por ese niño muy parecido al que sintió por Harry en una situación muy similar. Sabía que lo querría igual. Se giró. Remus y Dora cogidos de la mano lo observaban con una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar al pequeño. Quizás tenían razón después de todo.

 **Un año después…**

-Dora, vamos a llegar tarde, como de costumbre – Remus estaba parado frente a la chimenea esperando.

\- ¡Ya voy! A tú hijo le gusta gatear, ponerse de pie y ser realmente escurridizo – la voz agitada provenía del piso de arriba. Parecía que acabara de terminar una carrera de obstáculos – ¡Te pillé!

La bruja bajaba por las escaleras con Teddy abrazado a ella y riéndose. Cuando llegó abajo, soltó al niño que fue andando, dando peligrosos tumbos hasta su padre, que lo agarró antes de que se cayera de boca.

\- ¡ _Papá_! – le enseñaba un peluche de punto con forma de dragón que llevaba arrastrando. Remus lo cogió en brazos y le dio un beso – Entro primero – las llamas verdes los engulleron a ambos. Dora los siguió.

Cuando la bruja salió de la chimenea, alguien la cogió con fuerza y la abrazó. Sirius Black la soltó entre risas.

\- Sirius, haces como si no me hubieras visto en meses cuando te tengo pegado a mí, literalmente, todos los días en el ministerio – le dio un manotazo – Hola mamá.

Andrómeda se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso. Llevaba a su nieto en brazos, el cual enredaba las manitas en su pelo.

\- La comida está lista. Harry y Ginny ya están aquí. Así que ir sentándose, en seguida estoy con vosotros. ¡Vamos hombrecito! Te dejo en brazos de mamá.

Remus se fue con Andrómeda a la cocina y Dora se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban ya todos sentados. Dejo a Teddy en una sillita alta. Vio como Harry estaba comentándole algo a Sirius que, por su cara, no le hacía demasiada gracia.

\- El nuevo lema cuando alguien mete la pata en la oficina es ¡Te has marcado un Black! – Harry se reía de la cara de su padrino.

\- Me tienen un poco harto, en serio, incluido tu ¿Cómo se supone que tengo yo que saber lo que es un muggle gótico? Yo vi a unos tíos de negro en un cementerio haciendo cosas raras – Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, algo indignado – No tenéis compasión. Ya tengo suficiente con lo que soltó El Profeta sobre mí…

\- Es que Sirius, sino llego a ir contigo, los dejas allí tiesos. Creo que Robards está empezando a pensar en que fue mala idea en dejarte formar parte de los aurores, pero nunca se lo dirá a Kingsley – dijo Dora.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sirius había entrado en el Ministerio de Magia como auror. Las filas estaban bajo mínimos tras la guerra y él era un mago altamente cualificado y con experiencia. Supuso una motivación extra para Sirius, que no había dejado en saco roto el consejo que le dio Dora. Estaba disfrutando y viviendo todo lo que no había podido antes y encima su necesidad de acción y lucha estaba cubierta. Aunque su primera misión fue algo accidentada.

\- Fue una confusión, nada más – gruñó – ¡Estoy perfectamente cuerdo!

La comida resulto todo un éxito. Andrómeda era una gran anfitriona. No podía evitar sacar a relucir que había sido educada en una de las casas más antiguas del país, aunque siempre renegaba de ella. Sirius se ponía algo mustió cuando recordaba toda aquella época de normas, etiqueta y pureza de sangre.

Ginny informó que ahora que acababa de terminar en Hogwarts entraría a formar parte del equipo de quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead. Era el único equipo de toda Gran Bretaña compuesto únicamente por mujeres. Una ojeadora del equipo estuvo en todos los partidos de Gryffindor y no dudaron en ficharla. Dora se levantó y abrazó calurosamente a Ginny. A pesar de no tener ningún parentesco entre ellas, a veces parecían hermanas. Además, las dos eran grandes amantes del deporte de los magos.

Comenzaron una tertulia sobre quidditch donde nadie se acabó poniendo de acuerdo para decidir cuál era el mejor equipo de la liga. Cada uno tenía alabanzas para su equipo preferido y muchos defectos para el de los demás.

Ya había pasado la hora del té. Estaban mucho más relajados y Sirius había tomado una o dos copitas de más de brandy. Levantó la bebida al aire.

\- ¿Os apuntáis con Hestia y conmigo a tomar algo? Me la encontré ese funesto día en el ministerio – se bebió el último trago de su copa.

\- No estaría mal – Remus asintió con la cabeza mientras le quitaba el babero a Teddy.

\- ¡ _Hady_! ¡ _Hady_! – Teddy intentaba llamar la atención de su padrino.

\- ¡Qué pasa campeón! ¿Vamos a jugar? – Harry lo levantó en el aire.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hipogrifo desbocadoooo! – Sirius arrebató a Teddy de los brazos de Harry y se puso a imitar al animal.

\- ¡Oye! El padrino soy yo, no tú – ahora fue Harry el que cogió de nuevo al niño.

\- Vosotros dos, mi hijo no es una quaffle – Dora miraba a los dos con mala cara.

Harry con Teddy a caballito y Sirius empezaron a corretear por todo el salón, tirando por el camino alguna lámpara. Sirius hizo señas de ir al jardín.

\- ¡Ah no! Mis plantas no Sirius Black ¿Me has escuchado? – Andrómeda señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo a su primo.

Harry salió gritando junto a Teddy quien reía escandalosamente. Sirius se paró en la puerta. Su pequeño ahijado se había convertido en padrino. Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó su rostro. Siguió observando a la pareja. La vida era cíclica, aunque en esta ocasión el pequeño llevaba el pelo turquesa y no rosa.

* * *

 **Se supone que Sirius seguía siendo un prófugo fugado, en e libro de mi UA mental, ya que el ministerio aceptó que Voldemort había regresado aquella noche, pero era muy complicado de conseguir demostrar que él era inocente en ese momento, por lo que seguiría escondiéndose. Al terminar la Batalla de Hogwarts, el ministerio decidió que Sirius fuera arrestado domiciliariamente hasta que se demostrará su inocencia.**

 **Los muggles góticos me hicieron tanta gracia que pienso escribir un fic contando lo que pasó, no he podido resistirme. Se llama Expediente Black y está en mi biografía con todos mis demás escritos.** **¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
